The Miles In Between
by RetrougeWitch-ChangedAccounts
Summary: Blue eyes landed on the form of her brother. To her, the rest of the room seemed to fade away into nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she darted over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders in a trembling hug. "I'm here, Kagome," Shiro murmured against the crown of her head as he held her to him, "please… don't cry anymore."
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Blue eyes landed on the form of her brother. To her, the rest of the room seemed to fade away into nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she darted over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders in a trembling hug. "I'm here, Kagome," Shiro murmured against the crown of her head as he held her to him, "please… don't cry anymore."_**

 _Pairing: [Very strong] Hinting towards Keith/Kagome. Final pairing undecided. Info at bottom of the chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owners.

 **Note** :  
This chapter is prior to the start of V:LD.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"You're not going without me!"

A hand gripping tight to his sleeve stilled his movement. He froze in his steps as he glanced down at the small girl holding it captive in an unwavering grip. He let out a muted noise of annoyance as he snatched his arm free from her reach. "What makes you think that I want you to tag along with me?" Keith said as he came to a halt, glaring at the small woman that matched his position.

"Face it, Mr. Emo. You're in the same boat as I am!" she snapped back. "You have no one, and now so do I- well, unless I count _you_."

"So?"

"Do you really think that I'm just gonna let you march out into the desert and get yourself eaten by coyotes or some shit?" she asked him, her voice losing its edge as she muttered that. "Here, I'll give you the answer- no!"

"I don't want you around! You're loud and annoying, and a whole lot of other things that I can't think of right now because you're being so annoying!"

"Of course you don't want me around," she responded with a calm smile on her face. "You don't want me around because you need me, and you don't want to need anyone. Trust me when I say that I know _exactly_ how you feel, Keith." She closed her eyes and glanced down at her feet. "The news report says everyone aboard the Kerberos Mission is assumed dead, so now I really have no one."

"You don't believe that, though."

"Of course I don't, because I know my brother is alive. I can feel that he is," came her response. "Why trust someone's words when what I _feel_ is much more reliable?"

Silence mounted between the two of them as their shouting finally died down while they calmed down. Keith glanced at her and spotted her now avoiding looking at him.

It had been a first. The first time he had actually heard her get so angry and loud. She was calm most of the time, even when he got hotheaded. She looked timid, just standing there as if her entire world was teetering on an edge.

… of course, it was. Without her brother, she was left on her own in a place where barely anyone knew her name. Forget that- she was in a place where hardly anyone knew she existed. Well… outside of him, now. He closed his eyes and closed the distance between the two of them.

"Fine…" Keith relented finally. "If you really want to, you're free to tag along. I'll look out for you in Shiro's place."

"That's sweet of you to offer, but I don't need anyone "looking out" for me." She knew what he meant by those words. _That he would_ _ **protect**_ _her in Shiro's place._ It flattered her- it really and truly did, but he had no need to do such a thing for her. "I may be smaller than you, but I'm anything but weak. How about I look out for you, instead?" she stated in a tone devoid of any humor or amusement. She was dead serious. "With your hot-headed, impetuous personality, everyone knows you need someone looking out for you so you don't run off and get yourself hurt- or worse."

"We'll look out for each other, then," Keith said. "Sound fair?"

A middle ground was proposed, and she let a small smile curve her lips.

"That's fair," she nodded in agreement. "We'll look out for one another."

He met her smile with a small one of his own, and the pair resumed their walking with a bit of space between their bodies.

* * *

The empty room was easy to notice, and he wasted no time in setting his things to the side as he made his way to the shut door. He took a look outside and spotted his roommate standing a few yards away from their shack. Her back was turned to him as she stared up at the sky. He stepped outside and let the door close behind him as he wandered over to her.

She showed no signs of hearing his footsteps, but he knew she heard him. Keith came to a complete stop a few feet behind her. He stood there as he observed her for a moment or two.

She had made a routine out of this over the past year. In the middle of the night, she'd stand in this spot while glancing at the sky. It didn't matter if it were clear or cloudy. She'd still stand and watch it. A few times he would sit with her in the silence she would keep up as she did this.

Her small stature was the opposite of the man at fault for them knowing one another. Hell… everything about her appearance was the opposite. Her hair was long and messy, but his had been short and kept neat. She was short, and he was tall. His eyes were gray while her eyes were a clear blue. Her shoulders and arms were small, despite her impressive strength, while his were larger.

Keith crossed his arms over his chest as he thought of something he could say that would get her attention. The way she stood told him she was listening for him. Her head had become tilted in his direction, even as she watched the sky.

"You… okay?"

The sound of his voice reached her ears even though his words had been softly spoken through the black night surrounding them. A warm breeze passed through the area, the wind lifting her dark hair and swirling it into a mess around her small shoulders. She continued to gaze up at the stars with a soft expression on her face.

"I'm fine," she murmured in response. She spoke in English so the male with her could understand what she said. For a while now, it had been the only language she spoke in. With just having him around, there was no one there who could understand her whenever she would ramble and rant in Japanese. It confused him when she did so, so she had refrained from doing it in front of him. Whenever she tried to explain to him, he would be unable to understand.

The scuffle of shoes treading over dirt and rocks could be heard. It went silent for a second. A hand falling to rest against her shoulder did nothing to steal her attention away from the dark sky overhead. Her smile grew a fraction at feeling his grip tighten a bit as though he was attempting to comfort her, despite not knowing the proper way to do something like that.

She didn't mind that he didn't know. She appreciated the effort he had put into it, and she finally tore her attention away from the sky. Her eyes focused on Keith as she folded her arms over her chest.

"He's out there somewhere," she muttered then. Her expression softened as clear liquid built up in her blue pools. No tears fell as she closed her eyes and willed the moisture away. "I know Takashi is out there- alive somewhere. I can feel it," she whispered as she pressed an open palm against the left side of her bosom, over her heart, "I can feel it in here."

The silence between them grew lighter as she said that.

"My older brother is strong. He will not fall easily."

"Yeah…" Keith nodded in agreement with her words as he slowly pulled his hand back from where he had it against her shoulder. "You and him have that in common."

Kagome froze for a moment. Her eyes widened as she glanced up to meet his stare. Her silence made him tense up, and he glared at her.

"What?" he snapped at her, only to be answered by a soothing smile.

"It's nothing…" she shook her head and turned away from him to start on her way back to the building they roomed in. She paused after taking a few steps to turn and grin at him. "Thank you, though. I've never been complimented in such a way."

Something flashed in the sky and it caused her expression to contort into one showcasing her confusion. She lifted a hand and pointed at the bright light tearing through the pitch black. "What's that?"

Her words and actions caused him to turn so he could see what she saw. He squinted as he backed up so he stood closer to the girl.

"It isn't a shooting star or meteor," she added on. She had seen many of those during present and past, and it looked to be neither.

"No, it's not… It's an escape pod!" he responded, and he grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her through the dirt until she started to move her own feet. "Come on!"

" _H-ey_!" Kagome let out a hiss at being pulled forward. "Stop pulling so fast! I'm wearing flip-flops, dammit!"

"I'm not at fault for your awful fashion choice!"

* * *

Auroua-chan: Finished this up, so I figured I'd post it. I'll try to get the next part out sometime tomorrow, or Tuesday.

I am leaning towards Keith/Kagome for this fic a lot, but I am open to consider all around. Either way, there will be a lot of Keith/Kagome influence in the text, even if I pick a different pair.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I managed to catch the errors before posting, but, if I missed a few, then sorry~

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thanks!

Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Blue eyes landed on the form of her brother. To her, the rest of the room seemed to fade away into nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she darted over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders in a trembling hug. "I'm here, Kagome," Shiro murmured against the crown of her head as he held her to him, "please… don't cry anymore."_**

 _Pairing: [Very strong] Hinting towards Keith/Kagome. Final pairing undecided._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Waiting around didn't exactly please her, but she had opted to follow Keith's request. She glanced over her shoulder at the sheet-covered cork board with a nervous expression. The hammering of her heart had yet to calm down any since she had first spotted the escape pod inbound for Earth. She sat on the couch as she counted the minutes that ticked by on the tips of her fingers.

After what felt like hours she had stood to pace around the relatively small living room. Back and forth from wall to wall she walked. Her feet were still dirty from the dirt outside, and as was the hem of her long skirt. Her mussed hair, even more messy than usual due to the wind and the rush of running all the way back, had yet to get fixed by her. She lifted a hand to comb slender fingers through the inky strands, only to hiss and yank her hand free when she was met with a series of tangles. With a small sigh, she walked over to the table in the corner and sorted through the things resting on its surface until she found a brush. It was the one shared between the two of them, but it had once been her's solely. Over the year, Keith had started to use it instead of his own, and the other brush had gotten lost in that time.

She tugged it through her messy hair a few times in order to alleviate a few of the tangles and snags within it. As she stood there, absentmindedly moving the bristles through her shiny locks, a familiar, long unfelt aura brushed along her senses. Her grip loosened on the brush, and it slipped free from her fingers and clattered noisily to the floor as she turned around to face the door. Not long after, the door creaked open, and two familiar figures entered her line of sight- as well as three others she wasn't familiar with.

Though supported by Keith and someone she hadn't a name for, the figure of her brother was easy to make out. Before she could stop it, she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ta…" A tear slipped free and raced down her cheek, only to fall to the wooden floor of the room. She blinked the rest away to keep them from falling, but they were still there. Right below the surface, just waiting to rise back up and spill free like a faucet.

She had been heard, and suddenly all eyes were on her. Her eyes met Keith's, and he offered her a smile that caused her heart to thump harder.

There was no mistake in it… her brother was back…

 _He was back!_

"Uhh… who is she?" the other one supporting her brother asked out loud, but he went unanswered. Though not much, Shiro moved a bit and looked up. At once, he attempted to take a step forward, and it caused the other two to let go of him.

He stood on his own and looked directly at her, and she glanced back at him. Her eyes took in nothing other than him, and she took another step forward. At that moment, the rest of the room seemed to fade and slip away completely, and it left just the two of them there. Her senses could still feel the others there, but she wasn't paying them any attention.

"Kagome…!"

At hearing his voice she felt her tears resurfacing fast.

It had been so long since she had heard him speak. It was like a key that unlocked the door that held her tears at bay. Without her control, the built up tears began to slip free and cascade down her cheeks in wet streaks. She ran forward then, darting over towards him and jumping so she could curl her arms over his shoulders in a trembling hug. "Takashi!"

He caught her without any issue and he pressed her to his chest as he returned her clinging hug. Her shoulders shook and his shoulder muffled the sound of her weeping.

"I'm here, Kagome," he mumbled against the crown of her head. He held her tight, his grip strong and protective. He was unwilling to let her go now that he had seen her again and in such a state. "Please… just don't cry anymore," he pressed his lips to her hair and gave a dry laugh, "you know how it kills me when you cry."

He felt her nod against him, and her cries steadily died down until they were nothing more than occasional sniffles. When she finally had let him go, she turned to face Keith. She then threw her arms around his shoulders in a hug that was just as strong as the one she had given Shiro.

Though a bit stunned, he returned it with a light embrace.

"You're okay, too," she mumbled against his chest, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I'm glad you both are here… You're lucky I humored your request and stayed here when you asked."

"I told you that I'd be fine," Keith responded as she pulled away and stepped back. She smiled up at him and hid a laugh behind her palm.

"Of course you _think_ that."

"Uhhh so who is this?"

Kagome blinked at hearing the repeated question, and she finally leveled her attention on the one who had asked it. She recognized him to be the one who had been helping Keith support her brother, and she offered him a smile similar to the one she had given Keith.

"Are you hard of hearing?" she asked him, her tone taking on a slight bit of teasing humor. She stepped closer to him and glanced up at him with warmth shining in her eyes. "Takashi has said my name twice, you know."

A dark stain of a blush took to his cheeks due to the combination of her words and stare.

"Oh, yeah, I know-"

"She's Kagome," Keith cut in, looking towards Lance with a glare. "Shiro is her brother." He approached her and stood at her side, only to take her by her wrist and pull her elsewhere in the room.

Though she laughed under her breath at his actions, Kagome gently lifted her other hand and placed it atop his own as she allowed him to tug her away from the others.

"Keith and I are roommates, I guess you could say," Kagome said. "He takes some time to get used to, but he's not a bad person."

* * *

"So you really live out here in the desert with mullet?"

Kagome blinked and looked up from the notebook she held, only to have her eyes meet those of Lance. She had learned their names not long after everything settled down. She patted the couch next to her, inviting him to sit down there. He took the offer and sat down as he kept his eyes on her.

"Of course I do," she responded. "Between you and me- that's how he's still alive," she muttered with a giggle. "He's always been so impetuous since I met him- even before I met him. Someone has to look out for him."

"But out here?" Pidge asked, looking at her with a small smile. "That is some strong dedication you've got there… What about family?"

"Oh…" Kagome looked at her lap and shrugged her shoulders. "Outside of Takashi and Keith, I don't really have anyone else. When the supposed error of the Kerberos Mission was announced I didn't have anywhere to go. I knew nobody, and no one knew me. Well… outside of Keith," she added on with a quiet sigh. "I was scared of the idea that I had lost my only family, and I was scared I'd lose the only other person who knew me- who knew so much about me, so I decided to go with Keith- to protect him."

" _You_ protect _him_?"

The disbelief Lance spoke with caused her to sigh. "Of course I do. If it were not for me, who knows what trouble he'd have gotten himself into out here on his own."

"You're an odd match." Hunk finally spoke, and she laughed at that comment. She saw him lift something from the table and give it a curious shake. "Hey, by the way, what's in this?"

"Well, it's a canteen, so water," Kagome said with a smirk curling her lips upwards. "It's mine. You may have some if you want."

She saw him untwist the cap, and she turned her attention back to the other two. Keith and Shiro had gone outside, leaving her inside with the three people she didn't know, and she was attempting to make conversation with them. All three of them were very different from Keith, and she was trying to get used to interacting with them. She glanced out the window on the other side of the room, and she could see the two standing not far from the building.

She frowned and bit her lip.

What were they talking about out there?

* * *

The sun rising in the distance casted a warm glow that spread over the mounds at their feet. A night without any rest had gone by, but no one felt exhausted. It had been busy, but things were finally a bit calmer.

"It's good to have you back," Keith said as he stepped up behind Shiro. A muted laugh came from him as he nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to be back," he responded. It was silent for a second as he turned to face Keith. They watched one another for a moment or two before Shiro glanced back to the building they stood not far off from. "And… thank you. For taking care of Kagome like you did. If it wasn't for you, then who knows what would have happened to her."

"It was no problem. We've been sorta looking out for each other, actually," Keith said, a smile lifting his lips as he looked at Shiro. "Anyway… it's not like she let me leave without her. She can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be."

"You're telling me," Shiro laughed louder at hearing that. "This may surprise you, but she matured a lot before meeting you, although... her stubborn streak seemed to stick around. She changed a lot after- well, we don't have time to get into that." He looked at Keith and his expression turned into one of confusion. "What are we doing out here?"

"There's something you should see," Keith responded as he backed away and started on his way back to the building the other four currently occupied. "Kagome and I have been out here for a while, but you need to see this to understand."

* * *

Together, she and Keith yanked the sheet down and let it flutter to the ground. The cork board underneath was exposed for the room to see, and their work was now out on display.

"What… is all this?"

Kagome picked the sheet back up and folded it over her arm as her brother asked them both that question. She dropped the sheet onto the couch and made her way back over to stand next to Keith. "Explaining won't be so easy," she said and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it," Keith said then. He turned to face Shiro and glanced back at the cork board before shrugging. "After getting booted from the Garrison, I was lost. Kagome wouldn't let me leave on my own, so she came along. Together we got drawn out here. While out here, Kagome picked up on some strange energy, and we went along with one another to look for it."

"Wait, what?" Lance cut in.

"What were you two searching for?" Shiro asked, successfully ignoring the outburst.

"We didn't really know until we ended up stumbling upon this… weird place," Keith said, and he pointed to a portion of the board.

"What is it?"

"An outcropping of huge boulders and caves. The walls are covered in a bunch of ancient markings and paintings. Though each one is different, they all tell a story about a blue lion."

"They all shared clues to this one event," Kagome cut in where he had stopped. "Of an arrival meant to happen last night." She looked up at Shiro. "Keith and I were outside when we saw the escape pod you were in falling in the distance, and he went to check it out while I hung back. Out of everything, neither of us were expecting you to show up, Takashi."

"I see…" Shiro nodded his head before turning to face the other three, and he took a step towards them. Kagome saw him reach an arm out, and she noticed that it was not one made of flesh and bone, but robotic. She clenched her hands together behind her back. "I should thank you three for helping me get out of there like you did," Shiro said.

"The name's Lance!" Lance said as he reached to shake Shiro's hand. "Great to meet you!"

"The big nervous guy is Hunk," Pidge said when he looked towards the man dressed in the yellow shirt. "I'm Pidge." After a brief shake, Pidge lowered her hand. "So… did anyone else on your crew make it out?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Shiro said as he looked away from Pidge. He looked down as he tried to remember what all had happened, and he ended up letting out a sigh. "I can remember the mission, and I can remember us getting captured, but after that… there's nothing. It's a blur of bits and pieces I can't focus on."

"Given time, I am certain your memory will come back, Takashi," Kagome said, walking forward and gently taking hold of his non-flesh arm to take a look at it. It gave off an odd aura- one she didn't like. "Right now we should hope for the best with them. We may not know for sure what happened, but let's believe and hope they are as safe as they can be." She looked at Pidge and offered her a smile. "I find believing your feelings to be a far better choice than deciding to listen to the doubt other people can spew. After all, we have these feelings for a reason."

Her words brought a smile to Pidge's face, and she nodded her head in an agreement. "You're right."

"I- I um, hate to cut into the little motivational speech you're giving right now, but what about the aliens he mentioned?" Hunk cut in with a hand lifted slightly. "Do you know where they are? Are they close? Are they coming for all of us or- Like, where are they now?"

"I can't exactly put it all together," Shiro said. "I can recall the word Voltron. I think it's some kind of weapon they're searching for. I don't know why they're looking for it, though. Whatever it may be, I think that we need to locate and find it before they manage to do so."

"Oh, well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found a picture of his girlfriend- look!" He said as he held up a photo with two people in the center of it- much to Pidge's unamusement. She snatched the photo back from him and glared.

"What do you think you're doing going through my stuff?!"

"I was hungry and looking for something to eat," he responded with a shrug, "anyway I started to read his diary and-"

"Give me that!" Pidge snatched it from his hands, too, and glared over her shoulder one last time. "Don't go through my stuff, Hunk!"

"Ah… the point of this, Hunk, please?" Kagome cut in with a frown on her lips. "I don't think we have a lot of time to stand around and embarrass our friends by pulling out private photos and journals. At the very least, the timing seems to be a little inappropriate. Aliens- remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Hunk said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Well, I noticed that the repeating numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer Line."

"What's that?" Kagome and Keith asked in unison, both of them turning their attention back towards Hunk.

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element," Hunk said. "Only, weirdly enough, this element doesn't exist on Earth. So, I thought it might be this Voltron-thing everyone is looking for." He paused a bit before continuing. "I think I might be able to build a machine that can look for it."

"Do you really think you can build something like that?" Kagome asked, lifting a hand and pressing it to her lower lip as she thought. "It'd be so amazing if you could, Hunk!" she said as she looked at him with a bright gleam in her eyes.

He nodded with a smile on his face. "It's pretty fascinating, honestly," he said as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a sheet of paper. He unfolded it and held it up for the room to see. "This is what the wavelength looks like."

At once, Kagome was struck by the strikingly familiar looking line. She glanced over her shoulder to look at something on the cork board, Keith doing the same before reaching out and snatching the sheet of paper.

"Let me see that for a second," he said, and he turned so he was fully facing the cork board. Kagome came up beside him.

"It looks the same…" she said, tilting her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked.

"Look here," she said, waving them all forward. They stepped a bit closer to where she stood with Keith, and she pointed towards a photo of a series of cliffs and peaks. Keith held the line up to the photo, and there was a collective hum through the group. "We should head back there, first things. At the very least, it is the best place we have to start our search," she said as she turned to face Hunk. "We'll go once you build that machine of yours, Hunk."

"It'll take no time at all!"

* * *

True to his word, Hunk had managed to create a device that would track the energy of what they all searched for. Once he had finished it, they made their way to the specific part of land in the photo stuck up on the board.

"It's been a little while since we've been out here," Kagome admitted as she took to leading them down a safe downward path. "I still remember a good path down, so follow behind Keith and myself. It wouldn't be good if someone tripped and hurt themselves by falling down the slant of the cliff." She looked at Hunk and paused for a moment. "Which direction should we go?"

"Oh, right!" Hunk nodded and looked at the device in his hand. "Uhh once down off this, it's saying we should head right."

"Gotcha!" Kagome nodded with a bright smile, and she took to skipping ahead.

As she walked, she looked around her and observed the area. She remembered this specific spot fairly well. "Huh… this place again."

"What about it?" Lance asked.

"This is one of the earlier places Keith and myself were led to observe." She turned and tapped at her chin as she thought. "I felt some weird energy coming from over here, but I was never able to find where exactly it sourced from, so we decided to stop searching here for the time being and focus on somewhere else."

"You keep mentioning being able to feel energy… what do you mean by that?" Pidge chimed in and looked towards the raven-haired girl.

"Oh, right!" Kagome snapped her fingers and glanced over her shoulder. "No one ever told you that about me, did they?"

"Well, it's none of their business," Keith said. "If you want them to know, then tell them."

"Hey! If mullet knows, then I wanna know too!" Lance stated with a glare directed towards Keith.

"I already said it is none of your business!"

"Keith, it's quite alright," Kagome responded with a light laugh. "If I decide they can't be trusted in the end, then we can just get rid of them. You know, there are _lots_ of places to hide bodies out here."

"What?!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm only joking," Kagome giggled, "lighten up!"

"..."

"She's joking," Shiro said then. "She'd never warn you ahead of time if she meant it," he said as he shrugged, a smile appearing on his face.

"Anyway," Kagome cut in then, "it's not all that important, anyway, so I'll just give you a tiny explanation. It's just this neat little thing I can do- nothing more."

"So, what is it?" Lance asked.

"Being able to sense auras and read energies. Where one might see with their eyes, I am able to see them before then. I can feel the aura people and individual things secrete. Usually, it is colored, and, even if people have the same color, that doesn't mean they are the same. It is still individual to just them."

"What color is mine, then?" Lanced asked.

"A very lovely color of blue," she responded. "Like a soothing ocean resting peacefully against the sandy beach. However, just like an ocean, you are easy to change moods very quickly." She motioned towards Keith next, "while Keith's aura is a very hot red. Much like a lit fire, his temperamental personality is rather easy to flame over."

"How can you see things like that?" Pidge asked. "It's fascinating, actually."

"That's a good question," Kagome said with a quiet hum following her words.

"You're not gonna tell us that, are you?"

"Not yet," Kagome responded. "After all, I just met you all. I would like to have more time to interact with you before I tell you something so private about me." She looked at Pidge and smiled. "However, I'm happy to answer other questions- if I can, of course, at a later time. We are quite busy right now to do so."

They continued walking for another moment before coming to a halt on a small cliff that overlooked a cave. Once again, she was able to recognize it. It was a place where she and Keith came a few times. It was also where she felt the strongest source of energy.

"Something really is in there, then…" she said, glancing towards Hunk, who nodded.

"That's where this thing is leading us."

"Let's go," Shiro said.

They carefully made their way down the cliff, moving one after the other to make sure no one slipped and lost their footing. Once they all had gotten down, they walked in a group over to the cave entrance.

As they walked, the carvings on the walls were noticed.

"What are these things?" Shiro asked before anyone else could.

"These are the markings we were talking about earlier," Keith said. "You can see them everywhere around here."

Lance went over to one of the walls and brushed his hand along one of the carvings to wipe away some dirt that hid it. Not long after he touched it, it took on a blue glow and caused them all to stop in their tracks. The glow spread out all across the walls and lit up the carvings.

"That's new," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Keith nodded in agreement. "They've never done that before."

Not long after those words were uttered, the ground underneath them took on the same blue glow and it began to crumble underneath them. Kagome took a step closer to Shiro, but, before anything else could be said or done, the ground broke apart and they all fell through. A surprised cry came from her, as well as the others, as they fell.

Shiro pulled her against him and held her to his side while they fell. Kagome threw her arms over his shoulders and clung on tight to him on the way down. When they hit the lower layer of the cave, they landed in a small pond of water. Kagome landed sprawled out on top of Shiro. She sat up and moved off of him, pressing her hand against his chest to maneuver herself.

"Sorry I landed on you," she muttered, blinking away the stars that had formed due to the impact from her vision.

"Don't be," he responded. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine," she said with a smile lifting her lips. "And you?"

"I'm fine, too, don't worry."

They all stood up and moved out of the water. Seconds after standing, they all became aware of the large, blue lion standing before them all. A light blue force field surrounded it, and Kagome let out a gasp.

"This is the energy I've been feeling!" she blurted out, her voice echoing off the cave walls. "We couldn't get to it because it was all the way down here."

They approached it, and Kagome ran ahead to get closer to the barrier encasing it. Once in front of it, she pressed her hand to it. Though muffled slightly, she could feel the aura of the lion from the other side. It produced a calm thrum underneath the tips of her fingers.

"How do we remove this?" Keith asked as he came up beside her. He mimicked her position, but he could not feel what she felt. Kagome closed her eyes and pressed her other hand to it.

"I am unable to make it disappear," she said then, "nor am I able to get through to the other side."

There was something about this aura that felt familiar. A frown appeared on her face as she tried to think about why that would be. During her thinking, Lance had stepped closer to the lion, as well, and lifted a hand.

"Wanna try knocking?" he said, and he gently rapped his knuckles on the barrier.

Kagome snapped her eyes open and turned towards Lance. With them so close to one another, it was much harder to miss than before. She stepped towards Lance, and she took hold of his wrist in a gentle, yet firm hold.

"Incredible!" she said, watching as the barrier reacted to Lance's touch. "You and the blue lion have such similar auras- it's amazing, Lance!"

Her excitement was short-lived, because, not long after the barrier fell, she was greeted with a vision that amazed her even more. Several other lions, merging together to form a huge, mecha robot. When the vision faded, she found herself looking towards the others, who had also seen what she saw.

"W-oah! Voltron is a robot! An awesome, super-cool gigantic robot!" Hunk exclaimed from where he sat on the ground. "That's so cool!"

"This isn't even all of it, either," Pidge said, "there are more parts to it."

"Looks like there is still more to this that needs to be found, then," Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest once more. "One must wonder how we are to do that, though. We need to before the aliens come for those parts, then."

The blue lion moved and knelt forward so its face was not far away from them. Kagome found herself getting pulled back behind Keith before anything could be said. Not long after the lion stilled its movement, it opened its mouth and revealed an entrance to the machine.

Lance was the first to walk inside, and he was quickly followed by the others. Kagome stuck between Keith and Shiro as they walked, and she silently observed the insides of the large lion.

This was honestly the most impressive thing she had seen to date so far, and she had transcended time before she was sixteen years old. To be able to observe alien technology was one thing, but to walk around in something built by aliens was a whole nother thing altogether.

She wasn't sure what it was, but she was getting a sinking feeling in her chest.

Another adventure was about to come, but she wasn't sure what it was. She could only hope she was prepared for this one. After all, she hadn't been the most prepared for her last one.

She reached out and took Keith by his hand so she could stick close to him as they wandered through the lion's head. Before long they found the cockpit, and they saw Lance sitting in the pilot's seat. They all filed inside it, and, despite the limited room, they all managed to fit inside. She felt Shiro place his hand on her shoulder and pull her into his side once everyone had stopped moving.

The aura of the lion was stronger than before, and it was tying well with Lance's. She felt something brush along her senses, and she realized very quickly that it was the lion attempting to communicate with the boy. No one else could hear it, but he could, and she could _feel_ the connection happening. Lance looked over his shoulder and eyed the others.

"Did you guys hear that, too?"

"Hear what?" Keith asked, but Kagome slowly nodded her head.

"I didn't hear it, not exactly, but I could feel it," she told him. "It is tying itself to you, I believe. What is it trying to say?"

"Huh…" Lance looked forward and began to press a few of the buttons on the screen without taking time to think about what he was doing. Before anyone could tell him to stop, the lion moved and everyone's balance became tilted. They scrambled to find purchase, and Kagome curled her arms around Shiro's chest to steady herself.

"Wait… Lance, wait," Kagome picked her head up and looked at Lance. "Whatever you are thinking, let's not-"

"Ooh… let's try this!" Lance exclaimed and took hold of the controls. Without any proper warning, the lion lifted itself from the ground and began to move with all of them stuck inside it.

"I was not encouraging this!" Kagome cried out, gripping tighter to Shiro as the lion burst through the mountains rock. "This is a terrible idea!"

* * *

Auroua-chan: Some info-

Yes, Kagome's adventures in the past did happen. Shiro knows the full extent, but he is the only one at this point. Keith knew about her powers from the start, but that is all. What happened to the rest of her family will be revealed later.

I will consider Hunk/Kagome, too! If they are not a pairing, they will, at least, be good friends because- let's be honest. They would be the best of friends. He's so goofy and lovable, plus they'd definitely cook together and introduce each other to new recipes.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I managed to catch all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Blue eyes landed on the form of her brother. To her, the rest of the room seemed to fade away into nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she darted over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders in a trembling hug. "I'm here, Kagome," Shiro murmured against the crown of her head as he held her to him, "please… don't cry anymore."_**

 _Pairing: Keith/Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

It was a frightening experience- flying through the air in a large, blue cat with an, admittedly, less than skilled pilot steering it. Lance's claim that it was moving on autopilot wasn't exactly reassuring to her, because that meant _no one_ had control over it and it was just freely moving on its own how it wanted to with all of them trapped inside it as it did so.

Being carried piggyback style by Inuyasha was nothing compared to this, and that had taken quite some time to get used to, also! She clung tighter to Shiro and pressed her face into his chest to avoid looking at the passing scenery.

"Make it stop!" she cried out. "This is the worst experience I think I've ever had- and you'd be surprised at how that is even possible!"

"Yeah! I agree with Kagome!" Hunk cried out next. He tightened his grip on what he held to support him as the lion continued to go in circles and zigzags through the sky.

"You're an awful pilot, Lance!" Keith shouted next, his own hands holding tight to Kagome's shirt to keep from falling over, too.

"Well, I can't exactly make it stop!" Lance shot back finally. "What part of on autopilot do you not understand?"

"You're connected to this thing!" Kagome said, "try to give it an order or something! It's still reaching out to you, if what I feel is accurate, so give it a listen or something?"

"Kagome's right," Shiro said. "If it's still trying to talk to you, Lance, what is it trying to tell you now?"

"It's telling me that there's an alien ship coming and that we should head that way!"

Honestly, advising him to listen to it following how they ended up here hadn't been the best idea to come from her. At the mention of an alien ship, she clung tighter to Shiro. "Oh, that is… that is probably the worst idea I have ever heard." Why take the lion to the aliens? Especially if none of them knew how to even work it. "That'd just make it easier for them to get it."

"Guys, I have an idea," Hunk said while casually tossing his hands up into the air, despite the still-moving lion they were riding in. "What if- and this is just a friendly suggestion, really- what if we hand the lion over to them and go on our merry way? Can we vote on this?"

"You are aware of what you are proposing, right?" Kagome asked him as a frown weighed her expression down. "If this is the weapon they are searching for, then this needs to be kept away from them, Hunk. We can't exactly hand it over to them, because that would be the exact opposite of what we need to do with it. It needs to be kept away. You don't hand over what the enemy wants unless you want the worst to happen."

"Kagome's right. We can't give them the blue lion," Shiro said, right away agreeing with the girl still clinging tight to him as though her life depended on it. "These creatures looking for this thing, they're monsters. Getting the lion won't stop them from destroying everything here and elsewhere. They'll keep going and going until everything is dead and completely wiped out. We cannot let them get the blue lion at all costs."

"O-oh…" Hunk let those words seep in with a blank expression on his face. All eyes were on him for the suggestion, and he quickly took it back. "If that's the case, then yeah, I see that we, um, we can't do that, so let's forget I said that."

"It's good we're talking this through, Hunk," Kagome said. "We have to be on the same page right now. We need to be thinking in the same direction."

The lion halted in flying around in circles and started going in a straight line, and she finally removed her arms from Shiro. She stood up fully and exhaled the breath she had been holding onto. When she glanced at the screen in front of Lance, she saw that they were no longer in Earth's atmosphere, and they were instead far out in outer space. Without thinking, she muttered a curse in Japanese.

"Kagome, language," Shiro scolded her. She glared up at him for a moment before looking away.

"We are in space flying around in a large, blue cat robot, Takashi," Kagome said, "I'll swear if I want to."

"Given the circumstance, fine, but I'm not happy with it," he responded.

Their interaction was cut short when a ship appeared in the star-laced sky not far off from them. Everyone fell silent at the sudden appearance as the gravity of the situation sunk in. Aliens really were out there, and they really were after this lion.

"Oh, this is terrible," Kagome muttered, lifting a hand to her mouth as she stood. She had no idea of what they could do. This kind of stuff- this was the kind of stuff she had no experience with. She knew demons, not aliens, and she sure as hell didn't know spaceships and lasers.

There was no warning for them as purple lasers shot at the lion in an attempt to hit it and cause damage to it. The lion moved before getting hit, and Lance took control of steering it.

The sudden motion caused her steps to stagger, and she nearly stumbled back without having a sturdy grip on something. She reached out and took hold of Keith's jacket to keep from falling on top of something important, and she felt him pull her closer to keep her safe at his side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and she forced herself to nod her head.

"We're in space, so not really, but let's pretend I am because now is not the time for my discontent."

The movement was the absolute least of her concerns. Right now her senses were getting an overload due to both the lion and the alien ship attacking them. The foreign energies being produced by them felt like nothing she had ever felt before, and it was causing her head to swim a bit. Her hands trembled where they were tangled in the red material, and she fought to keep her attention focused on something other than the auras.

The ship continued to follow them, even as they left to get away from it. It no longer shot at them, but that was hardly an improvement. Not long after their attempt to get away, a large portal that produced a heavy and hard to bear aura washed over her. Her knees buckled and she tightened her hold on Keith's jacket as her knuckles turned white.

Things just kept getting worse and worse out there. Such large sources of energy were hard for her to process, more so after being exposed to it for as long as she had without any break. She was unable to ignore it or just brush it off. Those that were around her seemed to fade away as her vision became a swirl of bold colors. Black, blue, purple, and white merged together in a dark rainbow of heavy air. A harsh pain started in the center of her chest, where the jewel now lurked out of physical reach, and she felt as sweat started to prick on her brow.

"Kagome?"

A hand on her shoulder did nothing to help her focus on the people around her, but she could focus on her name getting called. She gave a slow nod to show she acknowledged her brother speaking to her.

"We're going through the portal," he said. "Are you going to be okay?"

Again, she nodded to show she agreed to the idea. Finding words was suddenly hard for her to do, but she did not let that keep her from managing an answer.

' _Get me out of here'_ she hissed through her mind. Get her away from the ship pursuing them, get them away from the pressure of the portal, and get her to a place where she could breathe again.

As sudden as it all had appeared, it all faded and lightened and left her in a shaking state. Kagome blinked a few times as her vision returned to her, and she glanced up in confusion. She was now seated on her knees with one hand pressed to the ground. On either side of her were Keith and Shiro, and each of them had a supportive hand on her shoulders. She sat there as her breathing steadily returned to normal. Her heart rate slowed down as the pain started by the jewel died completely.

"Hey, you okay?" Lance asked her, looking over the seat he was in once noticing how she no longer stood.

"I'll be fine," she finally forced words to form and she looked up with a slightly pained smile. "It was just a lot to handle back there, but I'll be fine if I have a moment or two to collect my breath and calm myself down."

True to her word, after a full minute spent kneeling and reeling herself back under control she was back on her feet, though Shiro kept a hand around her arm to prevent her from falling down on her still trembling legs.

There was still a lot of unfamiliar energy in this area, but it was much lighter and calmer than anything before. She was thankful for that, as it gave her what she needed most in this time, and that was the chance to soothe herself back to how she kept herself.

"Haa…" she let out a sigh and leaned against Shiro. "I've never felt anything like that before, and it was pretty stressful to deal with when it was unexpected." She didn't like how the jewel reacted to it, either. Nowadays, it was usually dormant inside her, but it had reacted so quickly to the sudden overload of everything. She frowned and lifted a hand to tangle her fingers in her blouse. It was concerning, to say the least. It was impossible for the jewel to be taken by anyone with it now back inside her body and made into a part of her, but still… it was alarming to her to feel it after being able to pay it no mind for so long.

Well… at least she wasn't the only one in a bad state from all that, even if it wasn't for the same reasons. Hunk had thrown up a few times once it all was over, so she didn't feel all that bad about falling down.

They approached a castle visible in the distance, and, when the lion landed, they were finally able to get out. With a warning from Shiro to be careful and cautious of their surroundings, they went ahead as a closely placed group.

The lion opened the doors to the castle, and they were left with no other path to take other than the one that led inside. After sharing a brief look, the group made their way inside and down a slowly lighting up path that guided them further inside.

An unknown source of energy brushed along her senses, and it only grew stronger the deeper into the castle they walked. It wasn't hostile. It wasn't anything, actually. It was dormant, but still present there and strong enough for her to feel it without having to seek more for it.

She did not make a comment on it as they all walked. They were getting closer to it, and, when they finally entered an odd-looking room, Kagome was greeted by the faint glow of two separate auras. Those who carried them were hidden elsewhere, but she could see them through the ground. One was light pink, and the other a light orange.

Her steps stuttered as she focused on the pink aura. Pink auras were what most Mikos and the like had. It was the same color that _she_ had. Those who were able to channel their abilities and more, or, at least those who had the potential to do so somewhere inside them.

She walked a bit more into the room to keep close to the others, and she paused as she looked around a bit more.

"This looks like a control room," Pidge said. Kagome had no room to deny that idea, seeing as she had few guesses as to what else it could be.

As they all came to a halt in the center of the room, two things rising from the floor garnered their attention. Two sleep pods had appeared from the floor, and inside them were two people. Kagome took a step closer to one, only to back up out of reflex when it opened. A woman fell out of it, nearly hitting the ground if not for Lance catching her.

Kagome looked over the woman with a curious look as she interacted with Lance, though it soon ended with him on the ground and held by the woman as she demanded information. It soon got cleared up, and both sides were introduced to each other. However, it did nothing to sooth the overall confusion.

She introduced herself as Princess Allura of a planet called Altea, and she looked over all of them. Though, when her eyes landed on Kagome, she approached her looked down at her through the difference in their height.

"You… radiate an odd aura," she said as she looked her over a bit closer. "It is nothing like your companions. What are you?" she asked.

"... Human?" Kagome said, craning her head to the side.

"No, that is not what I mean," she said. "It is not like anything I've felt before."

Kagome knew what she was talking about. She was meaning the jewel, but she couldn't outright say anything about it in a room full of people that knew nothing on that part of her. Her brother was the only one aware of how she had it. Not even Keith knew about it.

"I guess I just have an odd aura," she responded with a shrug and half-smile.

* * *

Auroua-chan: I'm ending this here for now. I have some things I need to get done before I can sleep tonight. But.. I'm really enjoying writing this story.

I think I will finalize the Keith/Kagome pairing for now, but I'm open to some slight shipping on the side.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: Blue eyes landed on the form of her brother. To her, the rest of the room seemed to fade away into nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she darted over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders in a trembling hug. "I'm here, Kagome," Shiro murmured against the crown of her head as he held her to him, "please… don't cry anymore."_**

 _Pairing: Keith/Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

She wasn't sure how to feel about this area. Given her experience with oddities in general, this shouldn't be all that hard to handle, yet it was for her. She stood off to the side as she only faintly listened to the conversation being held. Focusing on what was being said was a challenge for her at that moment. She instead found herself weighing deeper into her own thoughts. She kept a firm grip in Keith's wrist to keep both him and herself at ease.

Just faintly, she could feel the jewel thrumming in her chest. She had to resist the urge to grasp at her blouse. Even if she did, it wouldn't have any effect on the jewel's sudden alert state.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome blinked a few times at hearing the voice. It pulled her from the depths of her head, and she finally glanced up. Her eyes met those of Allura, and she attempted to offer her a small smile. "Maybe I should be asking you that," she responded with a light chuckle. "You've been asleep for so long. I can't even begin to think what's rolling around in your head."

Though faint, Allura offered her a smile. Kagome loosened her grip on Keith enough to let him step away from her and head to the others as more conversation of the lions could be heard. The action left her standing alone with Allura. Kagome sighed under her breath and shook her head.

"My mind is everywhere," she admitted. Allura lifted her hands and brushed back a few locks of her hair, being mindful of the Altea mice that sat on her shoulders. "I doubt you are in a good state either, though."

"You'd be surprised at how used I am to things like this," Kagome responded with a weak laugh. "I'm used enough to it that I won't panic, at least."

"That's good," Allura told her as she glanced to the five the other girl had come with. "They may need some of this side of you to help them, you know."

"If there is one thing I'm good at, then it's moral support," Kagome said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I still wish I knew why you seem so different from the others," Allura commented as she glanced back at the raven-haired girl. "The type of magic that you seem to have is quite different from any that I am personally familiar with."

Kagome focused her attention on her feet at hearing Allura's words. She did not think it would be bad to tell her a bit, but she didn't even know where to start talking about it. She was certain that what she was talking about was due to the presence of the Shikon no Tama. It did not help any that it was still reacting to every strange aura around her out here. She shrugged her shoulders again and looked back up to meet Allura's eyes once again.

"Well, I am human for sure," she started to say but quickly added on, "however there is a bit more to me than the normal human."

"Huh? Like what?"

"It's not exactly easy to explain fully," she said as she rubbed the back of her head. "I am able to read the auras of those around me- and a few other things that not everyone knows the full extent of."

"Humans are capable of such a thing?"

"Not usually," Kagome responded honestly. "Most don't have that kind of sense."

"That is quite interesting," Allura said and gave Kagome a nod of encouragement, "please, go on! I would like to learn a bit more about you if you do not mind telling me."

"Well…" Kagome considered it for a moment. After thinking about it for a few minutes, she nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Alright," she said, "I can tell you a bit more." Since Allura already could tell that there was something slightly off about her, Kagome saw no reason to keep pushing the topic out of the way. If she could tell her a bit more to help her understand as to why her aura was so different compared to the rest, then she would do just that. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before she turned to face Allura fully. "I can do a bit more than just sense auras, but not everyone I came with is aware of everything. Among them, Takashi and Keith are the ones who know what all I can do. Making barriers, healing those who are injured with my own energy, forming weapons out of my energy to name a few. If I concentrate enough, I can also take down barriers and the like, but that's much more difficult than any of the rest."

"That's quite a lot of capabilities you have!" Allura said as her eyes lit up. "A priestess, correct?"

Kagome blinked a few times at the sudden and accurate guess. "Did Altea have priestesses, too?"

"A few that fell under the title, yes," Allura said with a small nod. "I'm amazed that Earth has them, actually. Are there many there?"

"Not in modern times," Kagome responded as she brushed her bangs back out of her eyes. "The need for them has died down a lot compared to the older ages."

"It's truly an impressive thing that you've come at a time such as this," Allura said. "New Paladins and a priestess along with them… Perhaps this will go much better than I previously thought." Yes, a having a priestess around could be a great thing. More so one as well-trained and as powerful as the small girl that had shown up. Allura looked back at her with curiosity shining in her eyes. "Just a question, though, but why have you not told the others outside of the two you stated?"

"I met them, like, yesterday night," she responded with a blank tone. "I haven't had the chance to show them everything considering how things have gone. Takashi is my brother, and I've known Keith for a couple of years now."

"I suppose that does make a lot of sense," Allura laughed and turned to offer Kagome a hand. "Still, I am glad that you are around at a time like this."

"If I can be of help, then I'm glad!" came her response as she walked over to the others with Allura.

By now the rest were ready to go and find the green and yellow lion. With the red being the only one left to find, that made four soon to be on their side. She gave those leaving a word of encouragement. She gave Shiro a strong hug, as well. The four left, leaving her there with Keith, Allura, and the second Altean, Coran.

She wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of not going with Shiro, but she had been somewhat sated by Coran's assurances that the planets both pairs were inbound for were relatively peaceful. That didn't mean she was happy about being left there. It more or less meant that she wouldn't voice her worries out loud for the time being.

With a sigh, she sank down next to Keith and pressed her head against his shoulder in a weak attempt to ease her scattered feelings. The jewel was still as alert as ever, and it was doing nothing to settle down any, either. She hoped that it would soon, once it was able to get used to all the different sources of odd energy, but a part of her was concerned that it wouldn't.

The last thing she needed was aliens being able to somehow trace it and come after her. Demons had been more than enough for her tastes.

Before long, she began to tremble again from the amount of energy thrumming through her veins from her chest. Her entire body felt cozy and warm, but the feelings she was experiencing were anything but. She usually had such a good hold on the Shikon no Tama but things were different out here.

A hand getting placed on her knee pulled her from her concerns abruptly, and she nearly jumped at the sudden contact. She realized it was Keith, and she calmed herself down. Not long after, she set one of her own hands on top of his and started to tap her fingers against his.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kagome closed her eyes and forced a small nod.

"I'll be okay," she murmured in response. "It will take me some time to get used to everything out here. There are a lot of powerful auras around here, and it keeps me from calming down any. On Earth, nothing was ever as strong or concentrated as it is out here. The castle, the lions, the ships… it's a lot to take in so suddenly, but I should be right as rain in a few days or so."

She needed a nap, however, and she picked her head up enough to meet Keith's dark eyes in a bashful gaze. He noticed right away, and his expression turned flat.

"What do you want?" he asked, his tone as flat as his expression. He knew that look. He knew that look well. She'd use it whenever she wanted something in order to soften up whoever she was asking- usually on Shiro and it had never once failed when it came to the older man. He was no different, either.

"Well… I'm pretty exhausted," she started as she sat up some so she could cup her hands together over her chest. "I could really use a nap to get back to how I usually am. Let me borrow your lap for a while so I can get some shut-eye?" she asked.

"You're doing this, aren't you? You're fine." was his response, but it did nothing to cease that shy stare of hers. She fluttered her eyelashes a few times, and he felt his resolve melting away fast. During the year he had spent with her, he had realized that he, just like Shiro, could very rarely say no to her when she did that.

"Please?" she asked, her voice going softer than before and she jutted her lower lip out in a pout. "You can make me move if you need to get up or something."

"Ugh… fine!" he snapped at her. She smiled broadly at hearing him cave and give in to her wishes, and she clapped her hands a few times.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she said as she scooted back enough to lay down so she could rest her head on his lap. As she settled down comfortably, she let out a content hum.

"... How did Shiro ever manage to say no to you?" he asked with a quiet laugh.

"Easy- he never did," was her response as she closed her eyes. "He couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes and pout. If he somehow managed to, he'd always break when my eyes watered."

* * *

Auroua-chan: a bit shorter than the few before, but I've been busy the last few days. I wanted to go ahead and get this posted, so I decided to cut it off here. I'm working on the next update for Moon's Crest by the time this gets uploaded.

Anyway, the precious hothead is weak to a puppy-dog look from Kagome. (Shiro, too, but that's another story a bit later on, haha.)

Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	5. Notice

Auroua-chan (RetrougeWitch) here with a very important notice.

I'm leaving this account, and moving to a new one. You can find me at CrypticReverie. This account will no longer be updated/posted on.

There should also be a link in my bio that leads to my new account.

Bye-bye for now!


End file.
